


The World's Greatest Actor

by Magnolias_And_Geranium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolias_And_Geranium/pseuds/Magnolias_And_Geranium
Summary: I am an actor and all the world's my stage. This is not a good thing.
Kudos: 2





	The World's Greatest Actor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem that I wrote back in middle school. It was sitting forgotten in my notebook and I thought that was sad, so I decided to post it. If you recognize yourself in my words, please reach out to someone, even a stranger. Things can get better.

I've played the outcast, the weirdo, the freak

I've played the one who has no feelings, as far as they can see

I've played all these people, put on the world's greatest show

The only persona I've never done, is the one they'll never know

I hide myself behind a mask that smiles bright as day

And only when I know they're gone, does that smile slip away

For even though I mask my pain, I feel it deep inside

An agony that cripples me and this long dead heart of mine

I feel as though I'm trapped inside a prison so cold and dark

And if I take a step outside then I'll be torn apart 

So for now I'll just keep playing parts upon the world's biggest stage

And hope somebody in the crowd sees through the way I mask my pain


End file.
